Descubriéndose en la noche
by EmmaRDoyle
Summary: Nunca sabes cuando ni como acabarás por conocerte a ti misma. Ni siquiera en compañía de quien. Rose Weasley, sin saber que quiere para su futuro después de acabar Hogwarts, encuentra una agradable compañía al lado de Scorpius Malfoy, el chico al que nadie nunca se ha acercado. No sólo descubrirán más de sí mismos, sino también el uno del otro.
1. Primer encuentro, Rose

Rose caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts terminando de realizar la ronda de aquella noche. Su compañero de casa le había pedido que le cubriera esta noche, que él tenía asuntos pendientes que no podía dejar de lado.

Rose, como buena Ravenclaw que era, había querido pensar que a su compañero le había quedado alguna tarea pendiente. Sin embargo, siempre pecaba en pensar mal de las personas porque como decía el dicho, siempre acertaba. ¡No era posible que en la primera semana de clases del curso ya tuviera tareas atrasadas!

Rose comenzó a juguetear con uno de sus rizos mientras miraba distraída como las personas de los retratos dormían plácidamente. Probablemente su compañero estaría con esa otra chica de su casa besuqueándose por la parte del castillo que no estaba siendo vigilada. Y ella ahí, queriéndose ir a dormir de una maldita vez.

Aunque disfrutaba del privilegio de poder pasear por los pasillos sin que eso la perjudicara a ella o a los puntos de su casa, este curso, el último que le quedaba en Hogwarts, era una tarea más bien tediosa.

Tediosa porque al contrario que el año pasado, no tenía con quien escaparse para meterse en un armario lleno de escobas raídas y viejas. Sintió como sus ojos se empañaban pensando en el que había sido su novio, Dave Thomas. Aunque un novio no era necesario para pasarlo bien, le había hecho bastante daño.

Dave había sido su novio desde finales de quinto curso. Él la respetaba, quería y mimaba pero siempre le dejaba el espacio que ella tanto apreciaba. Dave había sido el novio perfecto hasta que había llegado el día de su graduación y con palabras nada bonitas, le había dicho que ya no la necesitaba. Que mientras ella siguiera en Hogwarts, habría fuera chicas más que dispuestas a estar con él.

Rose se había hundido completamente. Se había sentido como una tonta, un juguete que Dave había utilizado para pasar el rato mientras su tiempo en Hogwarts se agotaba. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla manchando su túnica. Aunque de cara a su familia ya no se mostrara triste, era cuando estaba sola que comenzaba a comerse la cabeza con ese idiota.

Comenzó a tararear un canción para evadirse. Sabía que así lo único que conseguiría era alertar a los alumnos que anduvieran por las cercanías fuera del toque de queda, pero le daba igual. Había hablado con McGonagall para que la revocara del puesto de prefecta pera la anciana mujer había hecho oídos sordos a su petición.

Sabía que todos confiaban en ella pero no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Ponerse así por un ex novio era algo típico de su edad pero es que tampoco se veía mentalizada para salir al mundo real dentro de unos meses cuando tuviera que escoger que quería hacer con su carrera.

Giró en la esquina, el viento que soplaba en ese pasillo lleno de arcos hizo que la pelirroja tuviera que meter las manos en sus bolsillos. No le gustaba para nada el frío, si tan solo hubiera una estufa portátil que llevar en su bolsillo, ella sería la chica más feliz del mundo.

El reloj de la torre de Astronomía sonó retumbando en su pecho, ya era la medianoche por lo que podría volver a su sala común. Rose sonrió. Ya podía imaginarse dentro de sus sábanas color azul cielo dejando que sus rizos descansaran sobre la almohada. Aunque a la mañana siguiente se despertara con la boca llena de pelos como si fuera su gato.

Aligeró el paso, llegando al recibidor del Gran Comedor. Estaba tan cerca de ser libre que ya se estaba visualizando con su pijama de franela. Sin embargo, cuando giró en la última esquina, vio como una figura se paseaba tranquilamente por el centro del pasillo, como si él —Rose, a pesar de no llevar las gafas puestas, podía adivinar que era un chico por su estatura y espaldas— fuera dueño y señor del castillo.

La luz proveniente del exterior iluminó brevemente al desconocido y Rose quiso maldecir su suerte. Por supuesto que, de entre todas las personas que podía encontrarse merodeando por los pasillos, el destino había querido cruzarla con el bicho raro de Scorpius Malfoy.

Su larga melena rubia brilló de nuevo cuando la luz volvió a caer sobre ella, a excepción de ese mechón que el chico en un acto de estúpida rebeldía llevaba teñido de castaño para recordar a Regulus Black, su héroe de guerra.

Rose bufó más alto de lo que le hubiera gustado pero esperaba que el rubio no la hubiera escuchado. Comenzó a andar detrás de él dado que les separaba bastante distancia y dudaba que el compañero de casa de Albus la pudiera escuchar desde tan lejos.

Caminó de puntillas, como si fuera ella la que estuviera haciendo algo mal. Sin darse cuenta, su varita cayó del bolsillo de la capa haciendo un ruido sordo contra el suelo. Scorpius se paró girando su cabeza pero sin llegar a verla. Rose aguantó la respiración hasta que el chico reanudó la marcha.

Las piernas de Rose no eran tan largas como las del rubio y casi le perdía de vista, por lo que, queriendo saber a donde se dirigía el chico, aceleró el paso hasta llegar a las escaleras que llevaban al vestíbulo del Gran Comedor. Scorpius estaba quieto al pie de las mismas, casi como si estuviera esperándola.

—Voy a salir a fumar al lago, si quieres quitarme puntos por estar fuera de mi sala común, aprovecha ahora. En cuanto salga por esa puerta, me esconderé entre las sombras y ahí no podrás encontrarme, Weasley.

Rose rodó los ojos desde su escondite mostrándose finalmente ante el rubio. No había sido tan silenciosa como ella creía, todo su sigilo no había servido de nada. Scorpius Malfoy continuaba de espaldas a ella pero cuando se giró, sonreía. Rose pensaba que el chico no era capaz de sonreír, ya que su carácter siempre había sido taciturno, como si el resto de la gente le molestara. Scorpius Malfoy parecía hasta casi amigable, sería porque de noche, todos los gatos son pardos. Rose habló cuando bajaba los últimos escalones.

—Que conste que no te estaba siguiendo, iba ya hacia mi cuarto porque había terminado mi ronda cuando te encontré paseando.

—Bueno, alguna vez tenían que pillarme. Me alegro de que al menos hayas sido tú, Weasley. Llega a ser el alcornoque de Lorcan Scamander y hubiera acabado en la enfermería.

—Lorcan no utiliza la violencia, no al menos que yo sepa.

—Oh, claro. No me has entendido, quería decir que él sería quien hubiera acabado en la enfermería por culpa de uno de mis hechizos. Formulé mal la frase, perdona.

Rose le miró con duda. Era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz del chico sin estar compartiendo una clase. Movió sus hombros porque tampoco sabía que decirle.

—¿Te ha comido la lengua la gata de Filch? Si vas a quitarme puntos, hazlo ya. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Rose titubeó. No podía dejar que nadie saliera del castillo, por muy empeñado que estuviera el rubio en salir por la puerta.

—No te voy a quitar puntos.

—Vaya, quien diría que serías tan generosa. Entonces, me temo que nuestra pequeña charla ha llegado a su fin. Buenas noches, Weasley.

Scorpius se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza girándose de nuevo. Rose dio dos pasos que retumbaron en el vacío vestíbulo colocándose delante de él impidiéndole el paso.

—Pero tampoco voy a dejar que salgas fuera, tienes que ir a tu Sala Común.

—Weasley, no me jodas. Déjame salir a fumar un cigarrillo, solo uno. Por mí como si te quedas aquí esperando a que vuelva a entrar.

—Fumar es una actividad prohibida por la normativa de Hogwarts.

—Hay tantas cosas prohibidas en esa normativa. Por ejemplo, esa capa que llevas, está prohibidas. El director Dippet las prohibió después de un pequeño incidente con un alumno y una criaturas mágicas que producían fuego pero nadie lo sabía.

—¿Dónde has leído eso? No lo sabía...

—Me lo he inventado pero ¿A qué he sonado creíble?

—Imbécil.

Rose hizo un mohín. Siempre le gustaba descubrir cosas nuevas y se había llegado a emocionar con ese nuevo dato. Scorpius era un rematado idiota, esta vez no se mordió la lengua.

—Para una vez que hablas con alguien que no sea Alexander Nott podrías ser más amable. Venga, quiero verte bajar las escaleras para ir a Slyhterin o si no, sí que te quitaré puntos.

Scorpius se peinó las cejas mientras suspiraba. Rose se fijó por primera vez que llevaba un cigarro entre los dedos y un mechero.

—Mira, soy como soy. Dado que parece que no te vas a ir de aquí, te propongo lo siguiente. Continúas tu ruta de vigilancia por los terrenos de Hogwarts mientras yo me relajo envenenándome a tu lado, ¿qué te parece? En cuanto acabe de fumar, te prometo que volvemos dentro.

Rose miró alrededor esperando que apareciese alguien pero eso iba a ser prácticamente imposible. El trato que le proponía Scorpius no era tan malo, si alguien llegara a pillarlos, ella tendría una excusa.

—Además, si según tú tengo que mejorar mi amabilidad, ¿qué mejor que hacerlo continuando esta charla? Venga, sígueme, sé que ahora de lo que menos ganas tienes es de ir a tu cuarto. Te tienta demasiado poder hablar con el misterioso y enigmático de Scorpius Malfoy.

—¿Sabes que resultas muy pretencioso hablando de ti mismo como si fueras un narrador?

—¿Sabes que utilizar la palabra "pretencioso" te hace parecerlo?

Rose entrecerró los ojos mirándole. ¿Desde cuándo tenía tanta labia el chico Malfoy? Scorpius tenía su mentón apoyado sobre la mano con el cigarrillo y la miraba con una ceja levantada.

—Está bien, saldré contigo. ¡Pero volvemos enseguida!

Rose sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, no sólo porque estuviera incumpliendo las normas sino porque también estaba interactuando con Scorpius Malfoy, a quien su padre le había recomendado no acercarse y quien era prácticamente un paria en el colegio.

Rose no es que fuera especialmente popular pero su apellido traía consigo tener que quedar bien con todo el mundo. Si alguien la veía con Malfoy, probablemente sería el blanco de todas las bromas. Y quizás, si llevaran un par de meses del curso le daría igual pero no quería añadir más drama a su vida en la primera semana.

Salieron fuera del castillo. Su aliento formó una nube de vaho en el aire. Rose no entendía como Scorpius no se estaba muriendo de frío con ese fino traje negro que llevaba puesto.

—Sé que esto te va a sonar extraño, Weasley. Más aún viniendo de mí pero, necesito que me tomes de la mano. Tenemos que bajar unos escalones de roca para llegar a mi guarida.

—¿Tu guarida? ¿Pero, a dónde vamos?

—Ya lo verás, no seas impaciente. ¡Si no hubieras insistido tanto, ya estaríamos los dos en la cama!

Rose se quedó sorprendida ante las palabras que habían salido de los labios de Scorpius. Sentía que se había sonrojado al haber pensado mal pero ¿acaso Scorpius no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho? Rose sonrió, una sonrisa genuina.

—Creo que te va a venir bien interactuar con alguien más que con tu ego. ¡Ya van dos veces que te expresas erróneamente!

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿He dicho algo malo?

—Nada, déjalo. Hay veces que pienso un poco mal.

Rose se fijó en la tímida sonrisa que Scorpius parecía querer esconder.

—Resulta que ahora Rose Weasley tiene una parte pervertida que esconde al resto del mundo. ¡Claro que me he dado cuenta de lo que he dicho! Pero es que, bueno, tú lo has dicho. No interactúo demasiado y cuando lo hago, como esta noche, suelo cagarla bastante. Venga, vamos.

Rose sintió como su mano quedaba aprisionada por la de Scorpius. Tenía las manos suaves aunque frías. Tenía que estar congelándose. Comenzaron a descender por una gruta que estaba bastante cerca del paredón del colegio. Rose nunca se había fijado en que allí hubiera es hueco en la tierra. Caminaron bajo tierra en silencio un rato, sin prisa alguna, hasta que volvieron a salir a la superficie y Rose dejó de sentir el agradable olor a tierra.

—Podíamos a ver dado la vuelta entera al castillo pero este camino es más corto. Hemos cruzado el ala oeste en diagonal.

Scorpius soltó su mano y Rose sintió como la suya se había acostumbrado al contacto. Vio como el rubio trepaba por una roca con vistas al lago. Rose le siguió, no iba a volverse ahora. Estaba realmente oscuro, lo que había dicho Scorpius en el vestíbulo tenía sentido. Apenas podía ver el punto de luz roja del cigarro consumiéndose y la melena de Scorpius brillando ligeramente.

No queriendo resbalar, subió poco a poco hasta sentarse a una distancia prudencial de su extraño acompañante. Scorpius permanecía en silencio, dio un par de caladas más y habló.

—Nunca me imaginé que traería nadie aquí. Menos aún a ti, Weasley. Siéntete afortunada.

Scorpius la miró mientras volvía a colocar el cigarrillo entre sus labios.

—Sé que es meterme en donde no me llaman pero, ¿por qué siempre estás solo?

—Sabía que preguntarías eso. Siéndote sincero, no tengo la menor idea. Pero lo prefiero así, de este modo no le puedo hacer daño a nadie.

—Pero te haces daño a ti mismo. No sé, siempre se te ve tan independiente que da miedo acercarse a ti.

Scorpius la miró, o al menos Rose escuchó como el cuerpo del chico se movía en su dirección.

—¿Me lo dice la chica que se esconde detrás de la Sección Prohibida en la biblioteca?

Rose frunció el ceño. Esa mesa era su guarida, casi como esta roca en la que estaban sentados lo era para Scorpius. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera eso? ¡Ni siquiera Albus lo sabía!

—Nunca te has fijado, supongo que porque llegas sin las gafas puestas. Yo siempre estudio dos mesas por detrás de ti. Siempre lo he hecho, desde primero.

—¿Y cómo puede ser que no te haya visto?

Rose escuchó como Scorpius se reía. El punto de luz rojo volvía a encenderse en la noche y de nuevo, la voz de Scorpius acarició sus oídos.

—Sé como hacerme invisible. Solo me muestro si quiero que me encuentren.

—¿Y hoy has querido que te encontrara yo?

El silencio volvió a cernirse entre ambos. De nuevo el punto rojo. Rose no sabía porqué le había preguntado eso a Scorpius. Eran dos extraños que llevaban recorriendo el mismo camino durante años sin hablarse. Había un amplio mar que les separaba a ambos pero allí estaban, dejando que el frío humedeciera sus huesos mientras los pulmones del chico se llenaban de ese nocivo humo.

—Puede. Quizás estoy harto de estar solo. ¿Y tú, te has perdido hoy a ti misma?

No era capaz de verle la cara a Scorpius por lo que no podía intentar descifrar sus intenciones como hacía con el resto de la gente. No tenía idea de que podía decir, ni siquiera de porqué había accedido a acompañarle.

—Puede. Quizás nunca me haya encontrado. No estoy muy segura de conocerme a mí misma.

—Nadie puede estar seguro de eso. Mi padre siempre me ha dicho que no dejas de descubrirte a ti mismo, que cosas que te veías incapaz de hacer, acabas haciéndolas. Que aquello que creías impensable, puede acabar ocurriendo.

—¿Cómo que tú y yo estemos hablando de existencialismos en plena noche en a saber que parte de Hogwarts?

Rose volvió a escuchar la risa de Scorpius. Tenía que reconocer que era un sonido bonito. ¿Reiría mucho Scorpius cuando estaba con Alexander? Ella sí que se reía cuando estaba con Albus.

—Sí, incluso algo tan increíble como eso. Lástima que en cuanto nos separemos en el vestíbulos, esta bonita coincidencia quedé grabado como un recuerdo más en nuestras mentes. Ya me he acabado el cigarro, si quieres, podemos volver. No estamos ni siquiera cerca y puedo notar como tiemblas. ¿Quieres que baje yo primero para ayudarte, Weasley?

Rose se mordió el labio. Scorpius era un completo desconocido, como también lo era ella para él y sin embargo, se había sentido cómoda con él.

—¿Weasley, sigues ahí? Malfoy llamando a Weasley.

—Eh, ¡sí! Creo que estos no son los mejores zapatos para trepar rocas.

—No creo que no. Pero bueno, si se me estropean, mi madre me enviará otro par. ¿Cómo vas a ayudarme?

—Perdóname el atrevimiento pero, esta es la única manera.

Rose sintió como su trasero se despegaba de la roca y como sus pies flotaron por un segundo en el aire antes de volver a posarse sobre el suelo. Había cerrado los ojos instintivamente y se había sentido liberada a pesar de no saber porqué.

Esta vez Scorpius no le tomó de la mano. Quizás había sido demasiado contacto humano por una noche para el rubio con un mechón castaño. Volvieron a caminar en silencio y Rose sentía que esa sensación de liberación se esfumaba de su ser con cada paso que daba.

Llegaron de nuevo a la tosca escalinata de roca y se colaron en el castillo. Nadie sabría nunca de ese encuentro, a lo sumo el diario que escribía desde pequeña sería el único testigo. Scorpius caminó hasta llegar a las escaleras que llevaban para su cuarto. Rose tenía que tomar el camino contrario.

—Bueno, supongo que nuestros caminos se separan aquí esta noche. Ha sido un placer descubrirte bajo una nueva luz, Rose Weasley.

Rose se sacudió la tierra de sus zapatos con una mano apoyada sobre una columna.

—Querrás decir que ha sido un placer descubrirnos sin ningún tipo de luz. Porque yo solo podía ver tu maldito cigarro.

Scorpius sonrió como queriendo hacer una pregunta pero su semblante cambió rápidamente.

—Bueno, te prometo de veras que para nuestro próximo encuentro llevaré una linterna. Intentaré cuadrar mis escapas con tus rondas de vigilancia. Buenas noches, Weasley.

Rose se quedó sin palabras y para cuando quiso decir algo, el rubio ya había desaparecido escaleras abajo. Se descalzó, sus zapatos habían quedado completamente cubiertos de tierra y no quería que a Filch le diera por seguirla. Subió los escalones de dos en dos. A el raro de Scorpius Malfoy, que quizás no era tan raro, más le valía cumplir su promesa si volvían a encontrarse.


	2. Primer encuentro, Scorpius

Scorpius se encontraba oculto detrás de una columna viendo como esos dos alumnos de la casa de los águilas parecían querer comerse vivos. Sentía como el enfado que le había generado encontrar la Torre de Astronomía ocupada se disipaba al escuchar como la pareja se declaraba amor eterno.

Qué estúpidos podían llegar a ser. Sabían que eran alumnos de su mismo curso, tenían mucho que vivir como para atarse a una sola persona. Aunque no quería decirlo en voz alta, sentía envidia del resto de sus compañeros que tenían alguien con quien pasar el rato.

Él siempre se había mantenido distante. Había sido el consejo de su padre antes de que entrara en Hogwarts y le había ido bastante bien hasta el curso pasado. Justo en el momento en el que su mejor amigo, porque sí, sabía que Alexander Nott era su mejor amigo, se había enamorado de una chica. Su primo no quería decirle quien era la que le había robado el corazón por lo que Scorpius había incluso llegado a pensar que su primo era gay pero aún no quería salir del armario.

Scorpius había intentado descubrir quien era la alumna que había vuelto tonto a su primo, pero Alex, como buen Slytherin, había sabido como ocultarle esa información.

El rubio decidió marcharse del lugar cuando comenzó a escuchar como las respiraciones de los dos intrusos de la torre se aceleraban. No quería que además de ser el marginado oficial de Hogwarts la gente le tomara por un pervertido si llegaban a pillarle allí.

Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía solo. Pero no era la soledad a la que estaba acostumbrado desde que su madre había muerto y nadie más riera en la mansión. Era un tipo de soledad que no entendía. Quería tener amigos, quería sentir lo que era poder contar con alguien que no fuera él mismo. Se había dado cuenta de ello cuando había estado solo durante todo el viaje de vuelta a Hogwarts. Ni siquiera Alex había estado allí.

Scorpius había tenido que escaparse a la parte trasera del tren para poder respirar sin que las risas de sus compañeros le embotaran la cabeza recordándole que, con su actitud de no mostrar sentimientos, no había ganado nada.

Scorpius enredó sus dedos en el mechón que llevaba teñido de castaño. Recordó como su madre jugaba a hacerle cosquillas acariciando su cabello y sintió que su tristeza aumentaba. No podía hacer eso, no debía hacerse eso. Acabaría por destruirse.

Escuchó unos pasos en el piso superior, justo el que él acababa de abandonar. Quizás andaba por ahí la otra prefecta de Ravenclaw, Rose Weasley.

Había observado durante las comidas que la chica se veía diferente, incluso se atrevía a pensar que seguía triste por lo que había pasado con Dave Thomas. Los rumores corrían rápido por Hogwarts y el tenía muy buen oído, por lo que se había enterado de lo que más o menos había pasado.

Él no era una persona muy empática, más que nada porque no había practicado, pero haberse portado así con una chica tan buena como lo era Rose decía bastante de la personalidad del chico que ya se había graduado.

El reloj de la torre sonó, era un sonido placentero que siempre había conseguido relajarle. Así de extraño era él. Scorpius volvió a escuchar los pasos detrás de él, por lo que aceleró el paso.

Aunque pasaba bastante del rollo de la lealtad a las casas, no quería que Slytherin perdiera puntos. Ni tampoco tener que esforzarse en clases para conseguir más de los que ya añadía al reloj lleno de esmeraldas.

Hacía bastante frío en ese pasillo a pesar de que todavía era septiembre. Tendría que abrirgarse más la próxima vez que decidiera escaparse de su cuarto para no molestar a sus compañeros con el humo del cigarro.

Él no era un fumador empedernido, nada parecido. Pero conseguía que se relajara bastante, aún más que volar sobre su escoba. Escuchó algo parecido a una varita cayendo al suelo. Se quedó quieto y movió su cabeza ligeramente. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver lo que ya sabía, Rose Weasley estaba siguiendo sus pasos.

Casi llegaba al vestíbulo, por lo que podría darle esquinazo allí a la chica. Despistándola haciendo creer que se había ido para su sala común. O también podría hablar con ella, no había hablado con nadie en todo el día de hoy salvo cuando había ayudado a Albus Potter con la tarea de herbología.

La luz que iluminaba la puerta cerrada hizo que sintiera menos frío. La esperaría allí, la pelirroja no iba mucho más atrás que él.

Había intentado caminar más rápido pero la chica, curiosa como suponía él que era siendo Ravenclaw, le había seguido. Podría intentar que la chica le parase, que como prefecta que era le enviara de nuevo a su cuarto para que intentara paliar su insomnio estudiando en vez de llenando sus pulmones de ese humo nocivo que tanto le relajaba. Sabía que estaba escondida detrás de las escaleras por lo que optó para que se diera cuenta de que había notado su presencia.

—Voy a salir a fumar al lago, si quieres quitarme puntos por estar fuera de mi sala común, aprovecha ahora. En cuanto salga por esa puerta, me esconderé entre las sombras y ahí no podrás encontrarme, Weasley.

¿Por qué tenía que hacerse el interesante? Le habían pillado, no tenía porqué darse esos aires de suficiencia cuando se sentía como una mierda.

Escuchó como la capa de la chica se movía sobre el suelo. Los zapatos de la pelirroja hacían que sus pasos sonaran mientras descendía hasta llegar a su lado. Él seguía de espaldas a ella, quizás podía aprovechar la situación para interactuar con alguien que no fuera él mismo o sus pensamientos. Utilizó los músculos de su cara para formar una sonrisa que resultara amable. Él no acostumbraba a sonreír, no al menos desde que su madre hubiera muerto. Scorpius era más bien un ser solitario, carácter que compartía con su padre, por lo que no había desarrollado mucho sus capacidades sociales. Ahora, en su último curso en Hogwarts, era algo de lo que se arrepentía. Cuando se fuera de allí nadie le recordaría, no como la chica que ahora estaba delante de él mirándole extraña, a la que todo el mundo parecía querer. ¿Quizás su sonrisa le daba miedo?

Antes de que él pudiera decir nada, fue ella la que habló.

—Que conste que no te estaba siguiendo, iba ya hacia mi cuarto porque había terminado mi ronda cuando te encontré paseando.

Había sido eso entonces, su compañero de casa le había dejado a ella toda la responsabilidad de vigilar que nadie anduviera merodeando por los pasillos a deshora. Quizás si se hubiera entretenido menos observando a aquella pareja deseando poder sentir un contacto parecido, Rose Weasley no le habría pillado en su escapada nocturna.

—Bueno, alguna vez tenían que pillarme. Me alegro de que al menos hayas sido tú, Weasley. Llega a ser el alcornoque de Lorcan Scamander y hubiera acabado en la enfermería.

Scorpius había aprendido de su padre muchas cosas, algunas mejores que otras pero había heredado de su madre la habilidad para realizar hechizos antes siquiera de que su contrincante pudiera pestañear. Sabía que allí donde estuviera, ella se sentía orgullosa de él.

—Lorcan no utiliza la violencia, no al menos que yo sepa.

Scorpius la miró fijándose en la expresión de la cara, las cejas pelirrojas de la chica estaban muy juntas entre sí, como si estuviera contrariada. Claro que Lorcan Scamander no utilizaba la violencia, por lo poco que había visto de él, siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a quien fuera. La chica no había entendido lo que él había querido decir.

—Oh, claro. No me has entendido, quería decir que él sería quien hubiera acabado en la enfermería por culpa de uno de mis hechizos. Formulé mal la frase, perdona.

La expresión en la cara de Rose cambió para una duda. ¿Qué le pasab a la chica? ¿Quizás las neuronas de las águilas dejaban de funcionar en cuanto caía la noche? Rose se había quedado callada e hizo un gesto de indiferencia con sus hombros. Scorpius quería aprovechar la oportunidad, por lo que, aunque raro en él, volvió a hablar.

—¿Te ha comido la lengua la gata de Filch? Si vas a quitarme puntos, hazlo ya. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Había sonado más borde de lo que él había querido, tenía que darse cuenta de que estaba hablando con una desconocida. Rose Weasley no sabía que así era su manera de hablar. El rubio se fijó en que la chica se veía turbada. ¿Le pasaría algo? Tenía los ojos rojos, quizás había estado llorando y él solo la estaba molestando. Quizás quería irse a su cuarto ya.

—No te voy a quitar puntos.

Definitivamente, a la chica le pasaba algo. Sin embargo, él no sabía como abordar el tema. Aunque quisiera hacer amigos, no sabía si ella quería. No tendría mucha idea de como iba el tema de los amigos pero sí sabía que tenía que ser recíproco.

—Vaya, quien diría que serías tan generosa. Entonces, me temo que nuestra pequeña charla ha llegado a su fin. Buenas noches, Weasley.

Scorpius se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza girándose de nuevo. Rose dio dos pasos que retumbaron en el vacío vestíbulo colocándose delante de él impidiéndole el paso. ¿Qué bicho le había picado a la chica?

Estando delante de él, se dio cuenta de que no era tan baja respecto a él.

—Pero tampoco voy a dejar que salgas fuera, tienes que ir a tu Sala Común.

—Weasley, no me jodas. Déjame salir a fumar un cigarrillo, solo uno. Por mí como si te quedas aquí esperando a que vuelva a entrar.

—Fumar es una actividad prohibida por la normativa de Hogwarts.

Él ya sabía que era una actividad prohibida, el profesor Neville le había pillado el año pasado en los Invernaderos y se lo había comentado. Al igual que la chica, el profesor de Herbología tampoco había querido quitarle puntos. Scorpius tenía que inventarse algo para conseguir salirse con la suya. Se fijó en la capa de la chica, la mentira salió antes de que pudiera pensar dos veces.

—Hay tantas cosas prohibidas en esa normativa. Por ejemplo, esa capa que llevas, está prohibidas. El director Dippet las prohibió después de un pequeño incidente con un alumno y una criaturas mágicas que producían fuego pero nadie lo sabía.

Vale, se le había ido de las manos. La cara de Rose sin embargo parecía curiosa, como si quisiera saber más sobre esa falsa norma e historia que había inventado en el momento.

—¿Dónde has leído eso? No lo sabía...

—Me lo he inventado pero ¿A qué he sonado creíble?

—Imbécil.

La chica se había enfadado. Él lo entendía, había veces que incluso con su primo Alexander podía llegar a ser un rematado idiota. Rose se movió nerviosa antes de volver a hablar.

—Para una vez que hablas con alguien que no sea Alexander Nott podrías ser más amable. Venga, quiero verte bajar las escaleras para ir a Slyhterin o si no, sí que te quitaré puntos.

Scorpius se peinó las cejas mientras suspiraba. El olor a cigarro aún sin quemar se había pegado a sus manos. Si antes piensa en el chico, antes lo menciona Rose. Se estaba hartando de intentar ser amable, no le salía como algo natural por lo que era mejor dejarlo. Se le ocurrió una idea para que la chica le dejara salir.

—Mira, soy como soy. Dado que parece que no te vas a ir de aquí, te propongo lo siguiente. Continúas tu ruta de vigilancia por los terrenos de Hogwarts mientras yo me relajo envenenándome a tu lado, ¿qué te parece? En cuanto acabe de fumar, te prometo que volvemos dentro.

La chica miró alrededor como si esperara que alguien apareciese pero eso iba a ser prácticamente imposible. ¿Tanto asco le inspiraba tener que pasar tiempo con él? El trato que le proponía no era tan malo, si alguien llegara a pillarlos, ella tendría una excusa siendo prefecta, el que estaría jodido sería él.

Podía intentar convencerla con lo de ser amable, parecía que la chica se había dado cuenta del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo tan solo con estar hablando con ella.

—Además, si según tú tengo que mejorar mi amabilidad, ¿qué mejor que hacerlo continuando esta charla? Venga, sígueme, sé que ahora de lo que menos ganas tienes es de ir a tu cuarto. Te tienta demasiado poder hablar con el misterioso y enigmático de Scorpius Malfoy.

—¿Sabes que resultas muy pretencioso hablando de ti mismo como si fueras un narrador?

—¿Sabes que utilizar la palabra "pretencioso" te hace parecerlo?

Él sabía que era un bicho raro pero podría utilizarlo en su beneficio. Sabía que a la chica le gustaba descubrir cosas y que él, la persona más hermética de todo Hogwarts, le estuviera ofreciendo un paseo la llenaba de curiosidad. Él sabía muy bien cómo utilizar las palabras. Apoyó su mentón sobre su mano. Esperaba que la chica no se demorara mucho o se moriría de frío allá fuera.

—Está bien, saldré contigo. ¡Pero volvemos enseguida!

Rose sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, no sólo porque estuviera incumpliendo las normas sino porque también estaba interactuando con Scorpius Malfoy, a quien su padre le había recomendado no acercarse y quien era prácticamente un paria en el colegio.

Rose no es que fuera especialmente popular pero su apellido traía consigo tener que quedar bien con todo el mundo. Si alguien la veía con Malfoy, probablemente sería el blanco de todas las bromas. Y quizás, si llevaran un par de meses del curso le daría igual pero no quería añadir más drama a su vida en la primera semana.

Salieron fuera del castillo. El aliento de Rose formó una nube de vaho en el aire de la noche. Scorpius sentía como la humedad se pegaba a su ropa, tendría que haberse traído la capa.

—Sé que esto te va a sonar extraño, Weasley. Más aún viniendo de mí pero, necesito que me tomes de la mano. Tenemos que bajar unos escalones de roca para llegar a mi guarida.

Scorpius había descubierto aquel lugar en tercer curso, cuando corría de unos matones de Gryffindor que querían pegarle una paliza para desfogarse. Él se había caído en aquel hueco en la tierra y corrió sin mirar atrás esquivando a esos alumnos mayores. Cuando el camino soterrado volvió a abrirse, se encontraba en frente del Lago Negro. Era su pequeño secreto puesto que suponía que nadie más conocía aquel escondrijo entre las rocas de la parte oeste del castillo.

—¿Tu guarida? ¿Pero, a dónde vamos?

—Ya lo verás, no seas impaciente. ¡Si no hubieras insistido tanto, ya estaríamos los dos en la cama!

Scorpius agradeció que estuvieran bastante a oscuras como para que Rose no notara que se había sonrojado. No es que el tuviera mucha idea de compartir cama con nadie, no tenía experiencia alguna en ese campo pero sus palabras podía malinterpretarse. Esperaba que la chica obviera el tema. La miró para encontrarse con ella sonriendo. Hacer sonreír a alguien era algo bueno, por lo que se puso una pequeña medalla.

—Creo que te va a venir bien interactuar con alguien más que con tu ego. ¡Ya van dos veces que te expresas erróneamente!

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿He dicho algo malo?

—Nada, déjalo. Hay veces que pienso un poco mal.

Scorpius sonrió sin querer. Vale, Rose se había dado cuenta de lo mal que sonaban sus palabras. Aunque le sorprendió que la chica le confesara ese pequeño dato sobre ella. No pudo contenerse, quería meterse un poco con ella. Scorpius estaba seguro de que sería más estimulante que meterse con Alex como llevaba haciendo toda su vida.

—Resulta que ahora Rose Weasley tiene una parte pervertida que esconde al resto del mundo. ¡Claro que me he dado cuenta de lo que he dicho! Pero es que, bueno, tú lo has dicho. No interactúo demasiado y cuando lo hago, como esta noche, suelo cagarla bastante. Venga, vamos.

Rose sintió como su mano quedaba aprisionada por la de Scorpius. Tenía las manos suaves aunque frías. Tenía que estar congelándose. Comenzaron a descender por la gruta que quedaba prácticamente al lado del paredón del colegio. Por suerte Rose era más baja por lo que no llegaría a darse con el techo. Él tenía que ir agachado si no quería que su melena se manchara de tierra. No sabía qué decirle por lo que caminaron sin decirse nada. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener prisa. Salieron a la superficie y Scorpius sintió de nuevo el frío en sus pulmones. No sabía que era mejor, si eso o el humo de su cigarro.

—Podíamos a ver dado la vuelta entera al castillo pero este camino es más corto. Hemos cruzado el ala oeste en diagonal.

Scorpius soltó la mano de Rose. Comenzó a trepar por la roca menos empinada para sentarse en la que era su parte favorita. Desde allí se veía el lago completamente hasta casi llegar al embarcadero. Se sentó y encendió el cigarrillo casi deshecho. La figura de Rose se apreciaba en la noche, sobretodo su melena pelirroja que brillaba como si fuera una pequeña hoguera.

Rose le siguió aunque se sentó lejos respentando el espacio personal de cada uno. Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Dio dos caladas más a su cigarro sintiendo como comenzaba a relajarse y habló.

—Nunca me imaginé que traería nadie aquí. Menos aún a ti, Weasley. Siéntete afortunada.

Scorpius la miró mientras volvía a colocar el cigarrillo entre sus labios. Nunca había compartido ese secreto con nadie y no sabía que le había impulsado a invitarla a ella. Scorpius suponía que había sido el carácter afable de Rose que la hacía parecer una persona en la que podías confiar.

—Sé que es meterme en donde no me llaman pero, ¿por qué siempre estás solo?

La pregunta de oro. La pregunta que él mismo se había hecho mil veces. La única pregunta para la que nunca había encontrado respuesta. Podía aprovechar la oportunidad de estar ahí con ella para echarlo todo. Al fin y al cabo, un extreño siempre te juzgará menos.

—Sabía que preguntarías eso. Siéndote sincero, no tengo la menor idea. Pero lo prefiero así, de este modo no le puedo hacer daño a nadie.

Porque él solo podía hacer daño. Se lo habían repetido tantas veces cuando le comparaban con su padre que ese pensamiento ajeno ya estaba demasiado arraigado en él.

—Pero te haces daño a ti mismo. No sé, siempre se te ve tan independiente que da miedo acercarse a ti.

Scorpius la miró a pesar de que no podían ubicar bien a la chica en el espacio. Prefería sufrir solo antes de hacer daño a los demás. Sabía que la chica hacía algo parecido, o al menos parecía que huía de sí misma.

—¿Me lo dice la chica que se esconde detrás de la Sección Prohibida en la biblioteca?

—Nunca te has fijado, supongo que porque llegas sin las gafas puestas. Yo siempre estudio dos mesas por detrás de ti. Siempre lo he hecho, desde primero.

—¿Y cómo puede ser que no te haya visto?

Scorpius se rio. Volvió a llevar el cigarrillo a sus labios.

—Sé como hacerme invisible. Solo me muestro si quiero que me encuentren.

—¿Y hoy has querido que te encontrara yo?

El silencio volvió a cernirse entre ambos. Volvió a pegarle otra calada. ¿Querría que alguien le encontrara? No estaba seguro. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia donde suponía que estaba la pelirroja. Eran dos extraños que llevaban recorriendo el mismo camino durante años sin hablarse. Había un amplio mar que les separaba a ambos pero allí estaban, dejando que el frío humedeciera sus huesos mientras sus pulmones del chico se llenaban de ese gris humo que le mataba lentamente.

—Puede. Quizás estoy harto de estar solo. ¿Y tú, te has perdido hoy a ti misma?

—Puede. Quizás nunca me haya encontrado. No estoy muy segura de conocerme a mí misma.

—Nadie puede estar seguro de eso. Mi padre siempre me ha dicho que no dejas de descubrirte a ti mismo, que cosas que te veías incapaz de hacer, acabas haciéndolas. Que aquello que creías impensable, puede acabar ocurriendo.

Scorpius disfrutaba de escuchar las enseñanzas de su padre. Había veces que no opinaban lo mismo pero siempre aprendía algo nuevo.

—¿Cómo que tú y yo estemos hablando de existencialismos en plena noche en a saber que parte de Hogwarts?

Scorpius volvió a reír. Una risa que consiguió que sus costillas se movieran. Hacía mucho que no reía y era una sensación que le gustaba volver a sentir. Le hacia aún más gracias que quien había conseguido eso fuera Rose Weasley. Había sido una buena salir aquí con ella, por primera vez en muchos meses había dejado de pensar.

—Sí, incluso algo tan increíble como eso. Lástima que en cuanto nos separemos en el vestíbulos, esta bonita coincidencia quede grabada como un recuerdo más en nuestras mentes. Ya me he acabado el cigarro, si quieres, podemos volver. No estamos ni siquiera cerca y puedo notar como tiemblas. ¿Quieres que baje yo primero para ayudarte, Weasley?

A pesar de que no se conocieran, le habían educado para ser un caballero y aunque Rose no fuera ni de lejos una damisela en apuros, la chica no llevaba el mejor calzado para bajar por las rocas. La chica estaba ida, quizás el frío le afectaba más que a él.

—¿Weasley, sigues ahí? Malfoy llamando a Weasley.

—Eh, ¡sí! Creo que estos no son los mejores zapatos para trepar rocas.

Scorpius no quiso decir nada pero le gustó haberse fijado en ese detalle antes de que ella se lo comentara. Era una tontería, pero conseguía hacerle sentir bien. La chica volvió a hablar como si estuviera pensando para ella misma en voz alta.

—No creo que no. Pero bueno, si se me estropean, mi madre me enviará otro par. ¿Cómo vas a ayudarme?

—Perdóname el atrevimiento pero, esta es la única manera.

Scorpius tomó a la chica por debajo de sus axilas para ayudarla a bajar. El cuerpo de la chica era bastante más ligero de lo que se había pensado y casi se desestabilizó. Por un momento vio como la chica parecía bailar en el aire. De todo lo que podía llevarse de aquella noche, quería quedarse con esa imagen. La chica parecía estar más tranquila que cuando se habían encontrado. La depositó en el suelo y comenzó a andar.

¿Por qué la había tocado? O sea, no es como si la chica fuera una apestada pero él no sabía que era lo verdaderamente correcto. No se conocían y se había tomado demasiadas confianzas. Scorpius tenía la sensación de que la había cagado pero bien.

Llegaron de nuevo a la tosca escalinata de roca y se colaron en el castillo. Nadie sabría nunca de ese encuentro. Scorpius caminó hasta llegar a las escaleras que llevaban para su cuarto. Rose tenía que tomar el camino contrario.

—Bueno, supongo que nuestros caminos se separan aquí esta noche. Ha sido un placer descubrirte bajo una nueva luz, Rose Weasley.

Scorpius vio como la chica se sacudía la tierra de sus zapatos. Se le habían estropeado y él se sentía un poco culpable. Al fin y al cabo, había sido él quien la había llevado allí.

—Querrás decir que ha sido un placer descubrirnos sin ningún tipo de luz. Porque yo solo podía ver tu maldito cigarro.

Scorpius sonrió. Le apetecía mucho volver a estar con Rose Weasley así. Quería descubrir que era lo que tenía la chica para que él se sintiera tan cómodo. Podía preguntarle si quería vovler a verle pero sabía que la respuesta sería un "no". Nadie quería saber nada de él, era demasiado raro. No obstante, optó por insinuárselo a la chica.

—Bueno, te prometo de veras que para nuestro próximo encuentro llevaré una linterna. Intentaré cuadrar mis escapas con tus rondas de vigilancia. Buenas noches, Weasley.

Scorpius se giró sin mirar a la chica una segunda vez. Prácticamente sus pies comenzaron a correr por él. Definitivamente, había hecho una tontería. ¿Cómo iba a querer Rose saber más de él? Era un iluso.


	3. AVISO

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

* * *

Hola de nuevo!

Lamento deciros que esta semana no habrá capítulo nuevo, por desgracia.

Os escribo esta pequeña nota para comunicaros que lamentablemente, debido a los exámenes de enero de la universidad, el volumen de actualizaciones se verá reducido. No me es posible mantener el ritmo de actualizar tan asiduo que llevaba hasta mediados de febrero, cuando toda esta locura de entregas y de semestre por fin acabe.

Sí que quería informaros que Ocho meses en París continuaré actualizándola como de costumbre.

Espero que podáis entenderlo! Besos!

 ** _Emma._**


End file.
